ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of a Hero (Noah 10)
Return of a Hero is an episode of Noah 10. Previously Previously on Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. After mourning the death of their beloved friend, Noah, the gang chases Gizmo to Lepidopterra. There, Gizmo overthrows the Queen, but is met up by the gang. After a hopeless struggle, it seems our heroes are going out just like Noah. That is until....somebody saves them! Who is this mystery hero? Is it Noah? Find out today on Drag--Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed! Episode "Say your prayers." Said Gizmo. Suddenly, Gizmo got shot by a fire blast. The gang looks over and are shocked to see....a Pyronite with a Matrix symbol! "NOAH!!!" Yelled Tetrax and Kierra. "No. That's not Noah!" Said Jack. "Not Noah!?" "That's right. It's Alan." Alan turned back to show that it was him, then changed back into Heatblast form. "But I'm not alone!" Said Alan. Alan stepped aside, revealing..... NOAH! "NOAH!!!!" Everyone cried. Jack and Erika bursted into tears. They ran up to Noah and hugged him. "But how did you survive? Gizmo hit you square on!" Asked Erika. "Well, you see--right before Gizmo shot me, I used my Osmosian powers and absorbed the ground. I got shot, but even my cover didn't protect me 100%. I fell through a small hole in the crater. My face was cut and bloody, my shirt was tattered, and I couldn't stand up straight. I fell into unconsciousness. Later, Max and Alan were there. They caught some kinda signal from the Matrix. They took me aboard a ship and treated my wounds. Me and Alan came back to fight afterwards." Noah explained. "Well, this is a nice reunion and all, but if you don't mind, GIZMO IS BACK AND HE'S PRETTY MAD!!" Said Klon. "I'm pretty mad!" Yelled Gizmo. Alan flew over and shot fireballs at Gizmo. Gizmo grabbed Alan and threw him into a hive. Erika threw mana blasts, but Gizmo electrocuted her. Jack punched Gizmo, but Gizmo knocked him down. Tetrax shot diamonds, but Gizmo shot him. Kierra and Ship shot bolts at Gizmo, but he scared Ship away and punched Kierra. Noah transformed. "Rath!" Noah ran up to Gizmo and uppercutted him. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ULTIMATE GIZMO! RATH IS NOT VERY HAPPY ABOUT YOU KILLING RATH!!" "But you didn't die." Said Jack. "WHATEVER!" Gizmo shot Noah and he fell. "OUCH!" Noah picked Gizmo up and threw him. He did a bunch of Intergalactic Wrestling Moves. First, the Polaris Piledriver. Next, the Antarian Arm bar. Then, the Ophiuchus Face-plant. Finally, SIRIUS BUTT KICKING!! "You had enough?" Noah said. Gizmo grabbed Noah by the face and electrocuted him. He threw him. "I'll kill you for real this time." Said Gizmo. Then, he got blasted by Erika. "No you won't!" Yelled Erika. Jack ran up to him and punched him. "Hands off my cousin!" Yelled Jack. Noah smiled and transformed. "Noahgax!" Noah and Gizmo started fighting. Noah punched Gizmo, but Gizmo shot him. Noah eye lasered Gizmo, but Gizmo electrocuted him. Noah punched Gizmo, but Gizmo turned his hand into a mace and hit him. Noah changed back. "See ya, suckers!" Gizmo left. "We have to catch him on the next planet: Earth. If we don't, it's all over." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Noah Segurason *Alan Albright *Tetrax *Kierra *Klon Aliens *Rath *Noahgax Villains *Gizmo Trivia *It is revealed how Noah survived. *Gizmo now only has one planet left to conquer. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes